1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log trailers and more particularly pertains to a new log trailer for carrying logs thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of log trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, log trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,934 by Murier, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,636 by Buchanan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,042 by Pederson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,904 by Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,815 by Rogers; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,970 by Ryan.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new log trailer. The inventive device includes an elongate main pole with a front cradle coupled thereto towards a front end of the main pole. A generally open rectangular rear support frame is coupled to the main pole adjacent a back end of the main pole. A rear cradle with spaced apart front and back bolsters is pivotally coupled to the rear support frame.
In these respects, the log trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying logs thereon.